Pokemon Espers
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: En ocasiones la linea evolutiva dictada no es la única, adentrate en un mundo donde la evolución dio un paso atrás y dijo: OK creo que metí la pata.


Nota: Esta historia transcurre al mismo tiempo que lo visto en los juegos solo que en mi línea temporal.

* * *

Capítulo 01: Cuando llegas tarde y la aventura ya empezó

El universo Pokemon tan vasto e increíble, lleno de historia y teorías que se creía ya se habían explorado todas pero eso cambio cuando se descubrió un ancestro en común, tanto pokemon como humanos habíamos sido derivados del pokemon Mew(la teoría de Mew como pokemon primigenio en la versión Darwinista), los primeros manteniendo sus cualidades intactas mientras que los humanos las abandonamos en pos de cualidades más maleables generando dos especies distintas hasta que la evolución humana dio un giro inesperado.

Hace aproximadamente 200 años empezaron a sentirse los cambios comenzando con personas que de tanto entrenar con sus pokemon codo con codo llegaban a poder utilizar los movimientos que entrenaban con sus pokemon como si los mismos entrenadores también lo fueran, luego con personas capaces de crear un aura holográfica a su alrededor con la apariencia de un pokemon. Pero dejando eso de lado esta historia tiene como todas, un principio, un desarrollo y un final, comencemos por la mitad.

* * *

Región de Johto, Cerca de la ruta 34

En una Volkswagen combi cinco hombres y una mujer se encuentran peleando fuera del vehículo mientras miran un mapa.

El primero parecía el mayor de todos con unos 31 años con cuerpo fornido y una estatura de unos dos metros diez centímetros, un cabello color negro olivo, corte estilo militar pero ya un poco largo una chaqueta negra con unas rallas plateadas que van desde los hombros hasta la punta de las mangas con una camiseta gris pálido por debajo, unos pantalones de diseño militar color negro y unas botas grandes que van a juego, y repetía en voz un poco alta pero no gritando -Ya les dije Ciudad trigal queda al oeste de donde estamos el camino fue cambiado para evitar a los pokemon territoriales de la zona- pero parecía que nadie le hiciera caso.

El segundo con casi la misma edad que el primero (entre 30 y 31) y una estatura y forma física que oscilaba por la misma que el anterior de cabello castaño claro, una coleta corta que apenas le alcanzaba los hombros con una camiseta manga corta fajada color azul pálido y encima de esta una camisa manga corta color rojo con patrones a cuadros color negro, unos pantalones Levis azules y unas botas de trabajo café decía respondiéndole al primero -Ya te dije que no Graison eso solo fue en lo que terminaban el santuario de vida silvestre ahora la ruta es por el noroeste- mientras intentaba jalar el mapa para señalar la nueva ruta.

El tercero jalo fuertemente el mapa (sin romperlo) y señalo la ruta norte diciendo con un tono suave y una mirada tranquila -Los dos se equivocan la ruta norte original ya está abierta nuevamente y es la más corta- este era un hombre de unos 23 años con el cabello azul claro que le alcanzaba la mitad de la espalda, los ojos color cristal de hielo que casi reflejaban la luz, de estatura promedio para su edad y complexión delgada con un conjunto de ropas que fácilmente se resumen en "una versión más veraniega" de las ropas de los esquimales con una casaca de piel de Mamoswine(delgada) unas botas de piel del mismo pokemon, pero usando pantalones comunes color café y un distintivo gorro azul con un par de listones a cada lado que le llegaban a la mitad del pecho(las combinaciones de color no eran lo suyo) -Además Maxwell no te pongas a jalar el mapa que lo vas a romper y no son tan baratos como la gente cree- le repico al de la coleta.

Mientras la chica de unos 23 años que estaba vestida con un conjunto de una gabardina de tres botones sin mangas, unos guantes largos hasta el codo dejando expuestos sus hombros, unas botas largas que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, unos shorts cortos que tenían por debajo unas mallas negras sin dejar ver nada de sus piernas y por debajo de la gabardina una camiseta roja, todo el conjunto de gabardina, guantes y botas de color blanco, cabello color violeta oscuro ondulado que le llega por debajo de los hombros y los ojos color verde claro de uno setenta de estatura, tenía los brazos formando una L sujetándose la cintura con una mano y con la otra su frente por la jaqueca que le estaban dando sus compañeros mientras veía de que el mapa por el que pelean es de hace seis años y diciéndole al chico de cabello azul -¿Devon, exactamente de donde sacaste ese mapa?-

-Lo compre la última vez que vine a Johto ¿Por qué, tiene algo de malo Melody?-respondió el peli azul

La chica llamada Melody solo se dio una palmada en la frente a escuchar esto y recordar que Devon había mencionado que hace mucho que no visita Johto y al darse cuenta Graison y Maxwell comenzaron a reprocharle por no estar actualizado con el mapa.

-¡TRANQUILIDAD TODO EL MUNDO!- grito el cuarto chico de unos 22 años que estaba vestido con una combinación de zapatos de vestir, camisa y pantalones agarrados con tirantes y un chaleco que se asemeja al de un mayordomo todo el conjunto de color plata a excepción del chaleco que es color rojo en la parte del frente y también una corbata color rubí, de cabello negro con detalles rojizos(teñidos) y ojos color violeta oscuro, se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la puerta de la camioneta y obviamente irritado por los gritos -Admitámoslo, estamos perdidos lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a la mañana porque está empezando a oscurecer- dijo con una voz de mando mientras todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "quien te puso al mando" a lo que él respondió –O sigan gritándose entre ustedes, solo déjenme encontrar mis tapones para los oídos-

Mientras los primeros cuatro seguían alegando y el chico de ojos violeta intentaba calmarse el último que se encontraba en el techo de la camioneta pensaba "Bola de tarados, yo ya pude haber volado por encima del bosque y encontrado ciudad Trigal pero como a ninguno se le ocurrió yo seguiré esperando hasta ver a quien tiene la idea de hacerlo".

Este último hombre de unos 25 años de edad estaba vestido con una gabardina negra cerrada está el cuello con correas y la cola de la misma eran un montón de tiras que lo hacían ver como si la falda estuviera desgarrada y alrededor del cuello alto de la gabardina tenía una capucha con el borde de color rojo, tenía unos pantalones que bien parecían ser de cuero negro realmente era una tela que parecía cuero y unas botas altas serradas de igual manera con correas y usaba guantes de la misma tela que sus pantalones, su cabello era color blanco y lo bastante largo para cubrirle los ojos y la parte de atrás era más larga alcanzándole la cintura, con los ojos color rojo opaco y todo su traje y cabello se movían como si tuviera su propia corriente de aire dándole un toque un poco dramático.

El chico de ojos violeta volteo a ver al que se encontraba arriba de la camioneta y le dijo -¡Hey Dante baja a ayudarnos! acamparemos aquí y mañana continuaremos ya que empezó a oscurecer-

-Ya voy Zack solo dame un momento- respondió, y acto seguido comenzó a flotar colocándose de pie (pero sin tocar el suelo) y de la misma forma bajo del techo del vehículo sin dejar de causar que su cabello y la cola de su abrigo dejaran de ondearse.

-¿Que necesitan que haga esta ves?- pregunto Dante

-Devon y Melody fueron a buscar algo de leña, Maxwell y Graison están poniendo las casas de acampar-

\- ¿Y qué haremos nosotros?-

\- Nos toca hacer la cena, saca la estufa mientras yo preparo lo demás-

De esa forma la noche transcurrió sin problemas o eso esperaban creer, durante toda la noche el zumbido de los Beedrill no dejo dormir y el hecho de que un Growlithe se acercara para robarles la comida mientras la preparaban no sirvió para levantar los decaídos ánimos.

* * *

Horas más tarde esa misma noche.

Zack se despertó para beber agua y al salir de su tienda se dio cuenta que Graison también estaba despierto.

-¿Qué ocurre Graison, porque estas despierto?- pregunto Lucían.

-¿Quería entrenar un poco, me acompañas?- le respondió Graison

-solo hay que alejarnos para no despertar a los demás-

Así unos minutos de caminar más al fondo del bosque se separaron unos metros el uno del otro y Graison dijo -El primero en conectar un golpe directo gana-

-¿Creí que era entrenamiento?- replico Zack.

-El reto nunca viene mal ¡prepárate!- dijo Graison al ponerse en posición de batalla para pelea estilo militar-

Al mismo tiempo Zack estiro los brazos hacia atrás agachándose un poco y tomando una postura como su fuera a correr con los brazos hacia atrás. Por unos segundos todo estuvo en calma, ni un Beedrill zumbando, Ledian resplandeciendo o un Poochyena aullando.

Acto seguido Graison empezó a liberar un aura color gris alrededor de su cuerpo que poco a poco se formó encima de su cuerpo como si de una armadura se tratase, dicha armadura tenía un color gris oscuro en la mayor parte del cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, rodillas, pies, codos, manos y ahora poseía una cola. Con la cabeza en forma de gota con la punta hacia el frente y un par de enormes cuernos saliendo de unos hoyos que poseía.

-Veamos si finalmente logras rasguñar mi armadura metálica- dijo Graison sin tono burlón más bien pareciera que esperaba que lo consiguiera.

Por su parte Zack colocando sus manos como si fueran garras sin perder un segundo de la misma forma genero una armadura alrededor pero esta era color amarillo pálido y alrededor de su cara (más exactamente de su boca) dos grandes navajas color rojo sangre se extendían hasta casi llegarle a la nuca. Pero ambas armaduras no se mantenían en su lugar sino que se alternaban por cada parte de sus cuerpos como si estuvieran echas de polvo y este se acomodara alrededor del cuerpo de manera al azar pero aun así se daba fácil la impresión de lo que eran dichas armaduras.

Con un movimiento rápido de su cuerpo Zack acorto de forma casi imperceptible los cuatro metros de distancia entre él y su oponente y dando un gancho alto sintió que su puño conecto con algo solo para darse cuenta que Graison le detuvo su golpe usando su propia cola y de repente esta comenzó a brillar y recubrirse con un aura metálica y solo dijo en voz baja para ellos dos -Cola de hierro- dando un giro rápido de 360 grados arrojó a Zack un par de metros atrás sin recibir realmente daño pero si con la mano un poco entumida –Veo que has mejorado con tus reflejos pero aun estas lejos de estar a mi nivel- dijo Graison mientras hacía que su armadura brillara aún más.

-Tampoco nos compares, tú fuiste soldado y yo nací en una mansión, a ti te entrenaron para matar y yo, pues…- se quedó sin palabras Lucían.

-Tú fuiste entrenado para mantener tu linaje y completar el trabajo de tu familia de lo cual debes estar orgulloso- le replico Graison a lo cual Zack sonrió y reincorporándose al combate dijo.

-Por suerte esta vez tengo algo para poder golpearte- llevándose una mano a la boca y usándola para formar un embudo un potente torrente de fuego surgió de su boca y usaba su mano para dirigirlo hacia Graison el cual dio un golpe al suelo lo cual hiso que una rocas con un aura azul brillante se pusieran en el camino del ataque.

-Enserio, el viejo truco de roca afilada para interceptar- dijo algo incrédulo Zack.

-¿Qué? Es un clásico, además piensas que voy a dejarte impactarme con tu lanzallamas sin poner resistencia- replico Graison con un tono sarcástico.

-Se hace cada vez más noche, ¿Qué tal si acabamos esto con un solo golpe y nos vamos a dormir?-

-Claro, de cualquier forma ya me estás dando sueño- dijo Graison con una sonrisa.

Y de esa forma ambos movieron bruscamente su mano derecha con Graison generando un recubrimiento metálico en todo su brazo y más que nada concentrándose en su mano mientras que Zack genero una enorme garra de color verdoso que fácilmente alcanzaba medio metro de largo. Con un movimiento rápido ambos golpes conectaron con el cuerpo del otro, se pudo escuchar el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y entonces Zack cayó apoyado en su rodilla mientras su armadura se empezaba a disolver.

-Eso ha sido todo por hoy- dijo con algo de decepción en su voz Graison.

-Cómo es posible que siempre me derrotes si mi especie tiene más poder y mi ataque tiene más índice de daño- decía Zack mientras trataba de poner de pie.

-En el ejército nos enseñaron a mandar todo eso al diablo y que el verdadero poder no se basa en el ataque sino en la forma en que lo puedes usar- le tendió la mano a Zack para que se pusiera de pie –Tenia un compañero con el alma de un Feraligatr que con solo su hidropulso podía detener un rayo solar sin siquiera sudar-

-¿Estas de broma cierto?- replico Zack sin poder creerlo o siquiera imaginárselo.

-Vamos a dormir, apuesto que Melody se encuentra preocupada por no verte-

-¿Es broma eso cierto Graison? Graison, dime que es broma-

-Antes de que se me olvide, Zack ten esto- Graison le entrego una especie de pendiente con una pluma amarilla y verde con algunas decoraciones en ella –Es tu nueva pluma lunar ya que la otra ya se volvió completamente negra-

-Gracias, sin esto las pesadillas de Dante no me dejaran dormir toda la noche. Enserio, volveremos millonario al tipo que nos vende estas cosas si seguimos viajando con Dante- decía Zack mientras metía la pluma en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Totalmente acertado, al llegar al campamento se encontraron Melody sentada en la orilla de la camioneta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora sobre Zack el cual solo le trato de explicar la situación antes de que ambos entraran juntos a su tienda y Graison solo entro a la camioneta, recostó el asiento del copiloto (Devon estaba dormido en el asiento del piloto) y se durmió.

* * *

POV Zack.

Sé muy bien que mi viaje ya lleva mucho tiempo y sé que me tomara aún más encontrar El Legado de los Dragones pero sé que yo si podré hacerme con el nombre de mi familia así que repasemos una vez más, mi nombre es Zacariel Stanton (nombre raro lo sé, quéjense con mis padres) poseo el alma de un Haxorus y estoy en búsqueda de lo que afirmara mi posición en mi familia, la bella chica a mi lado se llama Melody Astreus y posee el alma de una Gardevoir y se encuentra en una especie de peregrinaje para encontrar su lugar en el mundo, Devon Ishtaru el dueño de la camioneta tiene el alma de un Glaceon y está buscando una forma de contactar a Arceus para detener un problema que asola a su villa, el grandulón que me pateo el trasero es Graison Alexander un exmilitar que se convirtió en mi mentor de combate posee el alma de un Aggron y su compañero Maxwell con el mismo historial que él también es mi mentor solo que posee el alma de un Machamp, ambos solo viajan por el mundo como parte de un equipo multi-tareas para ayudar a la gente(sí, nosotros cuatro nos unimos) y por último el tipo que se la pasa arriba del auto cuando no está en movimiento, Dante(desconozco su apellido) con el alma de un Darkrai el cual está en busca de su compañera desaparecida hace ya 3 años, no confía en nadie por cómo el mundo lo ha tratado por ser de la especie que es(vamos, que a casi todos los tipos Siniestro el mundo los suele tratar mal) nunca desactiva su transformación por lo cual tiene un control sobre su aura más grande que la de cualquiera de nosotros. Sé que para ustedes esto es reventarle la trama y el futuro de ellos pero les juro que esto que les conté es solo la punta del iceberg y pronto descubrirán que este nuevo mundo tiene más que ofrecer… bueno Zack, de hablar solo y vete a dormir que mañana nos espera Ciudad Trigal.

* * *

Nota: esa última parte de Zack hablando con los lectores es de hecho porque yo hablo solo como si hubiera alguien en alguna otra dimensión o que se yo que para el somos un programa de televisión y con eso me entretengo cuando estoy aburrido.

Detalles del mundo: Si tu Alma pokemon (Esper) posee cola y el usuario ejecuta un movimiento de cola este cuenta como daño enérgico (Ataque Especial) pero si trae algo con el que compense la cola, véase un listón o un cinturón con la parte larga hacia atrás (no tiene que ser muy largo pero si debe medir bastante) el daño causado por dicho movimiento si cuenta como físico (Ataque Normal) ¿y para qué sirve esta diferencia se preguntaran? Con una cola "solida" te cuesta menos poder detener un movimiento de contacto mientras que con una cola de "enérgica" no recibes mucho daño al recibir un ataque enérgico. Estos detalles son para que entiendan algunas peleas que ocurrirán en el futuro.

Detalles de los personajes: Zacariel Stanton (Zack para los amigos) es un Haxorus con los movimientos de Garra Dragón, Garra Umbría, Lanzallamas y Pulso Dragón como movimientos de ataque y Danza espada y Danza Dragón como movimientos de apoyo con la habilidad especial (desarrollada por el) conocida como Ira de Dragón la cual al recibir el daño de un ataque tipo dragón (ojo si recibe el daño) incrementa el poder de su aura y el siguiente ataque que ejecute será con cuatro veces (X4) más poder, por el hecho de que su propio tipo es eficaz contra sí mismo pero a costa de que su cuerpo al ejecutar el movimiento (que tiene que ser un ataque a fuerzas) queda algo agotado.

Mi Organización: Todos los Espers tiene 6 movimientos, cuatro de ataque y dos de apoyo o incremento más una habilidad única que desarrollan por sí mismos.

* * *

Espero que les guste y si tiene algo que decirme por favor dejen una review para ya sea mejorar como escritor o para que deje de soltar basura como esta historia (no me sorprendería si algunos la consideran así), a mí, la verdad no me gusta alterar mucho la personalidad de los personajes por lo que prefiero usar OC's que mancillar a los personajes que me gustan, ojo no digo que no me gusten otros Fics solo que creo que si yo lo intento solo meteré aún más la pata así que me quedo con mis personajes.

Gracias a los que lean esta historia de antemano.


End file.
